Network conferencing software allows two or more remote parties to conduct meetings over a public network such as the Internet. For example, remote parties may use web conferencing for services such as customer support, troubleshooting, training, interviewing, or sales meetings. A web conference meeting may consist of one or more presenters and one or more attendees, each of which may be located at a geographically remote site. Web conference software allows the presenters and attendees to share documents, presentations or other applications between their computers, and may allow an attendee to view or control a presenter's computer desktop.
Conventional web conference software operates on the presenter's working desktop. When an attendee remotely controls the presenter's working desktop, the attendee may open files and run applications from the working desktop. As a result, attendees may have access to sensitive information on the presenter's working desktop, such as emails or address books. Consequently, when using web conferencing software, presenters may feel as though sensitive information and working desktop integrity are at risk. Some web conference programs attempt to solve this problem by limiting the applications that a remotely controlling attendee may launch. However, sensitive information may be inadvertently shared with attendees. Further, actions taken by an attendee remotely controlling the presenter's desktop may directly impact the presenter's working desktop.